Yearning Obsession
by BelleoftheBoulevard16
Summary: He loves her and he'll do everything to make sure that she'll fall in love with every fiber of his being even if to replace her memory and eliminate every one who can ruin his plan. Dark IchiRuki fanfic. Rated M for violence, gore and possible limes :D
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, so, this is my second story (even thought my first story isn't done yet.). Well, that's because I've got tons of ideas runnin' through my mind. Also, I'm not very much of a good writer so please bear my mistakes. I don't have anything much to say so, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach though I wish I did.

Prologue

Desire falls upon him.

Yes, he desires her.

He desires her touch, her lips and her undying love.

He desires every bit of her.

But what he desires the most is her cerulean plum eyes that seem to haunt him in his every reverie.

The yearning was excruciating.

Its like there were restraints in his heart, making his breathing hard and making it bleed massively at the same time.

It is arduous, really.

But the horrendous part is, it haunts him.

It dawns on him.

It gave him sleepless nights.

All was left for him was a trance like state.

It made him weak, vulnerable and unguarded.

Which caused ponderous rainfall in the crevices of his heart.

And thus, darkness takes over.

Gave my best. Please do tell me if I should continue or not or if I made some mistakes. See you next time.


	2. The Heartbreak

A/N: Ok, so I just wanna thank my reviewers: **Rukes**, **valkyrie-23**, **xdayanarax**, **BinaLove** & my favorite Dark Fic. Author, **DeathsLittleBirdie**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Rukia cannot believe what was in front of her. She didn't want to.

Lately, a scandal had been spreading around the campus for days. Knowing Rukia, she wouldn't have give a damn for that but here she is now, watching the video that her friends, Rangiku and Orihime showed her. Apparently, the _leading man_ is her beloved boyfriend, Kaien and the _leading lady _is her ever _innocent_ best friend, Miyako. Her stomach turned at the sight. She was so disgusted that she think she might throw up.

She felt betrayed. No, she got betrayed.

Her vision is getting cloudy and she realized that it must have been tears. She want to cry but she doesn't want to in the same time. She won't show her pain. Her agony. Her heart, oh her heart, if possible, is getting heavier by the second. Not only that. She felt that it had been stabbed by daggers, twisting in the depths of her soul. Everything had been perfect. So freakin' perfect. She felt she was living in a fairy tale. A prince who swept her off her feet, friends that are loyal and fun to be with, her brother, who was usually stone cold to her, had been warming up to her. But now...She can't even think of a term to call this moment. And she thought movies and novels are too cliche.

So now, she did the best thing she thought she must do.

She begins to walk to look for him, completely ignoring Rangiku and Orihime's worried calls.

After a few walks and turns, she found him sitting on the bleachers. His favorite spot. Their favorite spot. Where they first met. She would have felt enchanted to be here if it wasn't for the fact that the man in front of her was the one who broke her heart. He turned as he heard the fall of foot steps coming and found her looking at him stoically. If that look is the indication, it can only mean one thing. She found out.

"Rukia. Look, I'm sorry. So sorry for breaking your heart. But I'm not sorry for what me and Miyako did. We love each other. I was going to tell you but I was scared of hurting you which what I did now. Sorry if you have to find out the hard way. I wish you can forgive me." with that statement, the heavy heart that she felt earlier, felt light and cold. The tears that were suppose to cloud her vision and fall down her cheeks, didn't. She felt numb. Is this the feeling you get when your heart felt too much pain?

"'Its okay. I'm not that mad. Just, be more honest next time', is that what you want me to say, huh?" she paused for a moment, "You know what, forget it. A jerk like you doesn't even deserve me. You aren't even worth my glance. I hope you and Miyako will suffer misfortunes in life. We're over." and with that, Rukia turned to leave. How can she managed to speak with her voice not breaking, she doesn't know.

* * *

The tears that have seemed to be dormant earlier, had been flowing continuously. The coldness in her heart that she felt before was replaced by a burning sensation. It hurts. She cries silently, not caring she missed her classes. She thinks she might break down any minute and she doesn't want others to see her like that so she went in the rooftop when class started. Students never really go up here because this was restricted to school administrators only. Though, only the janitor went up in here.

"Hey kid! What the hell are you doing here? Classes have started." she turned to see a man wearing a blue janitor's suit and cap. He was tall and well-built. Even though his cap mostly covers the upper part of his head, you can see locks of orange?

_Speaking of the devil..._


	3. The Get Back

Ichigo Kurosaki is not your average school janitor. He had a decent job as a local engineer for the past year but he had quit the job. For her. When he found out that she was studying here in Karakura High School, he immediately quit his job and worked here. He can't be a teacher or a school doctor so this is the only job left for him. His family and friends are not aware of his current profession. He moved into an apartment in the same street as her house so he can see her pass by. Also, he had been keeping an eye for her in the campus ever since he worked here. He knows a lot about her and her daily routines and loved everything about it except for one. She's in a relationship with the school jock. He never liked it when he saw her with him. With her looking so love-struck, it gave him pain. How tempting it was to bash the boy's face but he held back. Some people may call it obsession but he had never been in love in his twenty-two years of life so he called this adoration.

He can never ever forget how he first met her.

* * *

_Ichigo decided to went home earlier than usual from work because he wants to spend time with her sisters. He decided he should pick up his sisters while on his way. He wanted to do this because he rarely spent time with them anymore since he was busy with work so he wants to treat them today. He was walking when he noticed that a bunch of delinquent-looking high school boys must have cornered another nerd freak that they would like to pick on. They must be five or something. As he gets closer, he saw that there are two girls are their victim. One with a strawberry blonde hair and one with black hair._

Oh no..

_Adrenaline and anger filled his veins, he ran faster to get closer to the group. As he neared them, he didn't expect to see a teenage girl ran up to them and punched the tallest one. It would've looked funny.__He wanted to run and help her but no, his feet seemed planted to the ground. He can't move and he can't help but watch the girl as she pound those bastards. She was strong and he never thought that violence can be this graceful and beautiful. Her hair whips back and forth as she punched and kicked their balls. After the brawl, she finally noticed him and gave him a grin which left a weird feeling in his chest. Then, she walked towards his twin sisters who had somehow managed to move aside. She ruffled each of their hair and gave them a reassuring smile._

Beautiful.

_When he was snapped from his train of thoughts, he immediately approached them and he somehow felt useless. The 'beautiful girl' looked up to him and gave him an inquiring look. It was then that he noticed how beautiful she really is. She looks like a porcelain doll. Her cerulean-plum orbs makes it really hard not to stare. She cleared her throat and he was embarrassed for staring._

_"Thank you for saving my sisters." then, he hugged both of his sisters and apologized. "Hey, I left work early because I wanna treat you guys today." he let them go and turned to the 'beautiful girl' but she was nowhere to be seen. He felt a bit disappointed but decided to shrug it off._

Hopefully we'll meet again, beautiful girl...

* * *

He heard the conversation between _his _Rukia and that Shiba bastard. He was aware that they always hang out here in the rooftop during lunch when they think he's not around. Boy, they're so wrong. They must've forgotten that he practically reside in the janitor's stock room/bedroom. He really wants to pound the bastard's face every time he's near or when he touches _his _Rukia. Also, he knows that Rukia isn't the only girl that the bastard brings here. The truth is, he was the one who took the video when the two daringly 'did it' in his room. And in his bed. Even though he was tempted to beat the shit out of the guy for cheating on Rukia, he figured out another way to get back on that bastard.

And it was one hell of a get back. He was practically smirking the entire time when the scandal spread. Oh, the look on Shiba's face was priceless.

He felt bad for Rukia so he decided he'll make a move on her from now on. He'll make her happy. He'll make her see that there's no other lover that is better than him. And most importantly, he'll make her his.

A wicked adorned his face when he saw the object of his desire on corner of the rooftop.

It seems that fate is in favor of him today.


	4. The Deal

A/N: Okay, I just wanna tell you guys that Ichigo is a yandere (term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence. Yandere characters are mentally unstable, often using extreme violence as an outlet for their emotions.) Also, you might notice that some things are similar to the manga 'Dengeki Daisy' but nope, I didn't get the idea from that manga. I just noticed the similarities while I was working on the chapters and a reviewer noticed it too. And, the plot will be completely different. And oh, please forgive my grammar or any mistakes. My MS word isn't working right now. SO, I'm just using the previous documents that I've uploaded before. XD That's all! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

"Hey kid! What the hell are you doing here? Classes have started." the orange-haired janitor asked, rather rudely as he approached the girl in front of his view. She was leaning forward against the railing and the wind is brushing up against her short skirt, exposing the upper part of her creamy legs which was rather damn pleasing to the eyes. The dawning urge to touch it aroused him but no, he must hold back. He doesn't want her accusing him as a pervert and he definitely doesn't want to screw up his chance with her.

He had long decided that he'll make her fall for him slowly and sweetly.

Damn. He totally sounded like some pedophile with that. Technically, he is a pedophile for taking up a liking to her. He's like, five years older than her. He hopes Rukia won't mind the age gap.

Startled at his voice, she jumped a bit and immediately turned around, scowling. He was a few feet away from her when she did. A flicker of recognition flashed her eyes-in which he was ecstatic about- but after a few seconds, she scowled again.

"What?" her voice is a bit hoarse. Irritation was clearly in it too. Red lining encircled her eyes and her nose is a bit red too. Ichigo thinks, without a doubt that she had been crying moments ago. He suddenly felt a tug in his heart but he decided that he must focus on his mission first.

"Don't 'what' me. Mind telling me why the hell are you here when classes have started for god-knows-how-long ago? And, don't fucking think you'll get away with trespassing in here." he managed to said in a bored tone though it was hard to do so with her eyes fixated on him. This is the first conversation he had with her. For the past months, her free time was always occupied by that Shiba bastard. He wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even notice him. Though, he prayed to the heavens above every single night for her to notice him.

"Look, I'm completely not in the mood to engage myself in a conversation to a foul-mouthed school janitor like you. For the meantime, leave me alone please. After the last period ended, you can punish me with anything you have in mind."

_Anything, huh?_ A sinister smirk made it's way to his lips as erotic thoughts filled his mind. Lots and lots of erotic, sweaty fun. His pants seemed rather tighter than usual but he was a bit relieved to see that she already had turned her back to him.

But no, as he had long decided, he'll do this slowly even though his body achingly begged him to do differently.

* * *

"What? To assist you here after school 'till I graduate which is in six months? No way in hell, bastard!" she exclaimed after the 'foul-mouthed' janitor announced her punishment.

"Hey, you're the one who says you'll do anything what I have in mind. This is what I have in mind," _not really_. "Also, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki so you might as well get acustomed to it. Lastly, I don't care if you're depressed or something. You'll be working an extra hour today for yelling at my face and the name calling." he smirked as he saw the fuming expression on her face.

They bicker for a while, Rukia convincing-more like abusing- him to let her go early today since its the first day. After a few more punches and kicks to the shin, Ichigo finally agreed to it, begrudgingly cursing the abusive little woman.

"Thank you, Ichigo-sama," she said mockingly. She was aware that the pain from the ordeal earlier seems to subside. She didn't even felt it for a second while she was conversing with this idiot. It felt nice. Even though, she'll never say it to his face, she's a bit grateful.

"Yeah, yeah. And oh, make me bento tomorrow." he smirked.

_Must he be such a jerk? _

Rukia immediately took back what she thought earlier and left immediately. 


	5. The Acceptance

"Rangiku! This is so humiliating! I mean, I look slutty!" Rukia complained. She glanced at herself in the mirror and she can't help but feel like she's naked. Her shirt is too fitted mainly because Rangiku forced her to wear push-up bra and her short is exposing too much skin. Plus, the knee-high socks didn't help either. If her brother saw her like this, he will totally disown her!

"No, Rukia! You look really hot! Remember, you're doing this to make Kaien realize that messing up with you was a huge mistake. Also, you might find the right prince who is also half-robot and will make you bean paste soup with wasabi every morning! And oh, he might play base-cer(combination of baseball and soccer that she invented in the anime) with you too! This is a new beginning!" Rukia rolled her eyes at Orihime's rambling.

"Yeah, Rukia trust me, this is for the best! The three of us looks identical now!" Rangiku winks.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki is totally enjoying this moment.

Heck yes.

Today is Rukia's physical education class and they usually held it outside. He always watch her during this class from his stockroom.

His eyes literally went wide as he saw his Rukia in white fitted t-shirt with the school's logo on the back, red shorts with slits on the sides and a knee-high black socks. Her hair is also braided into two.

In his seven months of observation, Rukia always wear the school jacket and leggings under her shorts during this class. And she never ties her hair.

Why the sudden change? Its not like he doesn't like it, he likes it so much but its kinda new to him. Right now, she looks so fucking hot! Perverted things are running through his head right now.

As expected, he isn't the only one who thinks that way. The male population of her class are either whistling suggestively while looking at her with lust-filled eyes or asking her to be their stretching partner. Their heads hung low and a gloomy aura filled them when Rukia declined. He smirked. He knew Rukia always pick the Miyako girl but since they have this 'ordeal', she joined the Inoue girl and the girl with the blonde girl whose name he cannot remember. It doesn't matter anyway.

He watched as she stretch and was thrilled every time her shirt will lift up a bit when she raises her hands or when her small ass will be in front of view when she bends. He knew he had a hard on and it is a bit painful but he endured it. No one can see him from the stockroom anyway.

He was hoping that Rukia will come at lunch.

* * *

"Hey Ran and Hime, you guys can go ahead. I've got some errands to do. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What is it, Rukia?" Orihime inquired.

"I got in trouble last time with the foul-mouthed janitor so, I have to do some things for him." she explained.

"Eh? The hot janitor? That was fast, Rukiaa~" the strawberry blonde teased while poking Rukia's cheek.

"Sh-shut up!" with that, Rukia turned to get the bento from her locker and immediately ran to the rooftop to meet the bossy janitor. She made the bento by herself and was damn proud about it. She even made it Chappy-themed.

* * *

_"W-woah! This is amazingly delicious! And, the bunnies are totally adorable! Thank you, Rukia! For that, I'll be cutting your punishment days in half!" Ichigo said with a big smile._

_"I-I'm not that good at cooking yet but thanks for the compliment." she said with blush on her cheeks._

* * *

"Oi!" Rukia snapped and nearly screamed when she saw Kurosaki's face close to her own. She also felt a light pain in her forehead and realized that he must have flicked her.

"What the hell?"

"You've been staring off in space for a few minutes, shorty. I practically yelled at your face a while ago but still no respond. I bet you we're day dreaming about your hot school janitor." he smirked while she blushed really hard. Whether from his statement or anger he doesn't know.

"You wish! I've had more than enough share of men and besides, I'm not into possibly stinky, giant, foul-mouthed, bossy, cocky and arrogant bastard with an annoyingly shade of orange for a hair color like you!" she retorted, cheeks still flushed.

"You finished?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah?"

"Okay."

Silence.

They stared at one another, not blinking. For blinking is a sign of defeat.

"So, did you make bento for me?" he finally asked, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"Oh yeah. Here." She hands him the bento, wrapped in a blue handkerchief with colorful flowers.

"Good." he then sat down on the floor and opened it.

They argued for a full ten minutes about the bento, Ichigo constantly teasing the 'crappy rabbits' while Rukia insisting that they look adorable. She lost in the argument and insisted for him to taste it instead.

Well, as crappy as it looks, the midget knows how to cook. It tastes really good, like Yuzu's though he just said its tastes okay. He didn't fail to recognize the disheartened look on her eyes even if she tries to hide it.

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break, Rukia immediately turned around to leave but was stoped by Ichigo's call.

"Thanks for the lunch, shorty. It tastes great." he said with a light smile and was satisfied to see her eyes lighten up.

She nodded and left.

She can't help but smile at that. Surely, Kurosaki isn't that bad, after all.


	6. The Animosity

A/N: Heyyy. I'm sad. Really, really sad. A lot have been adding this story on their subscription or favorite but only a few peeps are giving me reviews. Though, **DeviantHollow23**'s review always make up for it. It always make me smile. I would also like to thank **ANoN** for the reviews. Reviews motivate me a lot and I would really appreciate it if you will give me one. Pweeease?

Another thing, as you can notice, I made it clear that Ichigo's obsession already exists but, he's acting really normal and a bit kind. I just want to remind you that Ichigo is a yandere which means that he'll be all lovey dovey and mushy at first but he'll be more possessive and scary (yes, scary. :D) later on. That's why the title is 'Yearning Obsession'. A mixture of a sweet yet dark love. Also, I'm working on the plot so, yeah. You guys would have to wait for the darkness to crawl in Ichigo's veins. *winks*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia was loading up her locker after the final bell rang, signaling the end of classes. She's grateful because there's no homework today. Therefore, her bag would be extremely light. She can hop and dance in the streets for all she want without feeling a slight hindrance.

She can but she totally wouldn't.

She slammed her locker shut when Rangiku and Orihime approached her.

"Hey Rukia. Wanna join us for a group date?" Rangiku offered.

"Do you really have to ask? I'm not going. I've got things to do."

"Rukia! You must come! What if the guy that you'll be meeting is the one for you? Also, you remember Grimmjow whom you said before was hot? He's coming! You can't totally miss that chance!" Orihime insisted.

"Aww. Ruki-chan! You barely hang out with us. I'm starting to think that you're hooking up behind our backs." both of them pouted and Rukia sighed.

"Alright, alright. I've got to do something first so, I'll meet you guys at the gate?"

"Okay!" the two said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Passing on your first day of repentance? Hell no. Also, you can start picking up pieces of trash in the hallway." Kurosaki waved her off and resumed with mopping the floor.

"Oh come on! This is just for today. You've been working here for so long and was fine on your own. A day wouldn't make much difference!" she whined. She contemplated if whether she'll just run away if this arrogant janitor won't oblige.

"I said no and there's nothing you can do about it. Unless you wanna get suspended." Kurosaki said without looking at her.

_I guess the running-way-plan wouldn't work._

"I'll do anything you ask me if you let me off today!" she bribed, hope in her eyes. She really want to see the Grimmjow guy.

"You've been bribing me a lot lately. Don't think you can always have it your way. And, still no." Rukia was now fuming but decided to keep her cool. She decided she'll use the wild card.

"I'll make you bento everyday!" she blurted out.

Ichigo paused for a minute and looked at her. She can tell that he was considering the offer.

He agreed after some time. She beamed.

"Thank you, Ichigo-sama for your kindness." she used her high-pitched sugary voice and it didn't fail to annoy Ichigo.

She bowed one last time and ran to meet up with her friends.

* * *

The group date went well. The girls met up with three boys from Hueco Mundo. Rangiku was paired up with a fox-like man with silver hair and semi-permanent shut eyes called Gin, Orihime with an emo-looking guy who probably cry at sad love songs and cut his wrists with a razor on daily basis named Ulquiorra and lastly, Rukia with the Grimmjow-guy with amazingly azure hair and with the matching eye color. They went on Karaoke bar(suggested by Orihime). Rangiku mostly did the singing while the rest of them eat or mingle with one another. They mostly talked about themselves, trade cellphone numbers and emails and stuff about school. It was really fun. Though, all good things must come to an end.

They called it a day when the clock strike six in the evening. Each of the guys decided to walk each of their dates home for courtesy and safety purposes.

"So, Rukia. Let's do this again sometime. I mean, just the two of us, you know." Grimmjow said as they reached Rukia's home.

"Yeah, sure. Today was fun and I don't mind doing it again. Thanks for the day." she replied.

"Great. I'll just give you a call or something."

"Okay. Bye." she turn to leave but Grimmjow pulled her back and gave her a kiss on the lips. It startled her, of course but she actually didn't mind.

After some time, they pulled away and Grimmjow mumbled 'bye' and left while Rukia remained on her spot, smiling like an idiot.

That wasn't her first kiss but it felt like one. She felt all warm inside and her heart was probably beating faster than usual. She sighed.

Is this love knocking at her door again?

She sighed and finally entered her home, content.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure was watching the whole exchange with excessive rage.


	7. The Interface

A/N: I just wanna thank all of my reviewers! You made me happy, guys! *sniff sniff*

**xdayanarax**- Thank you so much! And I love possessive Ichi too! Who doesn't? Anyways, I'm glad you like it. Thanks again! :)

**Sybele**-Awwww. Thank you! I'm happy that you love this! And yeaaah, poor him. Anyways, Ichigo isn't actually the one you should pity. *suggestive eyebrows*

**ashezo**-You don't have to worry about that. Not for too long. *winks* And yes, GrimmRuki is HAWT as hell but this will turn out IchiRuki. && Take care too! Thanks for the review!

**ANoN**-I agree and it won't be long till you see some action. Thank you for the review!

**DeviantHollow23**-Ohohoho. The one who never fails to make my day. Sorry if you have to wait for Ichi's possessiveness. *bows down* AND! I promise to make Ichigo extra dark for you! Thank you again for sticking up with me! :D

**DeathsLittleBirdie**-Heyyyy. I don't mind the late review at all! I'm glad you did and I'm happy to receive at least one review from you. Also, thanks for all of your positive comments! I'm thrilled that you like it. :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

A whole week have passed since the group date with her friends. Though, Orihime and Rangiku can't keep their mouths shut about their dates. It was starting to get annoying.

Actually, everything seems to be annoying to her mainly because Grimmjow hadn't called yet. She likes him and she was beginning to think that he doesn't like her that much. But no, he had kissed her, right? Or was he just planning to score? Whatever is with him, he should still give her a call.

She sighed. She wasn't even over that highly deceiving creature of humanity who probably eats her misery for lunch AKA Kaien-efffing-Shiba!

_URGH! I'm totally acting all bitter-y and stuff! I shouldn't give him that satisfaction!_

Seeing them making out in the hallway didn't help either.

Plus, Kurosaki had been a bitch to her lately. He gives her dirty jobs like scrubbing the girl's toilet room and throwing the garbage in the back of the school building. To think that she's one of the popular girls in school! What would they think when they see her? Just the mere thought of it makes her want to pluck Kurosaki's annoyingly-orange hair one by one, with great passion and feed it to his arrogant, fat mouth.

At least the thought made her feel better.

She sighed for the nth time and she was really considering Rangiku's offer that she'll help her get laid to relieve her stress.

Oh, how much she loves the hot stuff. The excitement you get when you are about to feel the tightness in your stomach and-

"Oi. What's up with you? You're smirking yet blushing at the same time. I'm guessing that you're probably having kinky thoughts of me. Don't worry, I'll sedate your urges when you need me." came the ever-arrogant voice of her tormentor.

"Well, it was partly true but I'm not thinking of you! Until hell freezes over!" she wasn't aware how much that blunt statement have brought a piercing pain to his gut.

"Whatever. Now, do me a favor and come with me to the stock room. I've been itching to do this for weeks now." she froze at his words.

_Was he actually serious?_

Her hands immediately held on her blouse tightly. Okay, she knows she needs to get laid but she's not wishing to do it with him. A man who is possibly all stinky and sweaty! No way in hell she'll let him touch her. Not without a fight at least!

She tried to calm her self down. Thinking of ways on what to do when a normal high school girl gets attacked by the school's perverted and stinky janitor. The amusement in his eyes doesn't help either and he's also taking little steps towards her. He looks like a complete sex-deprived pervert who had been satiating his urges by himself!

Now that wasn't completely a lie.

She did the only thing that crossed her mind.

Beg.

Ichigo inwardly smirked, figuring out what she was thinking and decided to play a bit.

"K-Kurosaki. I-I know t-that men have needs but I-I-Please don't..." she gasped when Ichigo was now in front of her and he slightly bend to whisper in her ear.

"But I really need you now." he whispered sensually, biting her earlobes a bit. Rukia unconsciously moaned and immediately blushed when she realized what she did. Ichigo only smirked at that, satisfied that he can affect her like this and lifted his head to look at her funnily-terrified face.

"Y-you wouldn't." Ichigo laughed at that and lifted her by the waist to his shoulders, carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

"Kurosaki! Put me down, you pervert with malicious intent to defile an innocent girl like me!" she trashed and keeps on punching his back but it didn't affect him one bit. She chuckled on how cute Rukia acted.

* * *

Rukia looked around her new environment. Stock rooms are supposed to be messy but not this messy! Nails and screws are everywhere, pepsi cans and bags of chips are loitered in the floor, the bed was undone and everything screamed out 'men and their filthy ways'. She cringed her nose. To think that he's a janitor.

"So, this is actually what you are itching to do for weeks now." she blamed her mind for reading too much rated M fan fictions.

"Yes. We're you expecting something else?" he asked innocently.

"N-no! Of course not! Let's just get this over with." she mumbled as she began to pick up pieces of trash.

She smiled to herself. At least he's not all too grumpy anymore.

* * *

A/N: Just a bit of IchiRuki interaction. Sorry if Rukia was a bit OOC. Just for that scene. I kinda like seeing a paranoid Rukia. I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. See ya!


End file.
